


Explorando terreno

by RainbowRandom



Series: Fallen into dead fandoms [1]
Category: Evolve (Video Game)
Genre: Body Exploration, Kink Exploration, M/M, Rimming, new body
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: A Crow le gusta explorar los terrenos desconocidos y a Alex no le molesta en lo absoluto.





	Explorando terreno

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! No debe quedar nadie aquí pero hola a un fandom muerto, solo un pequeño drabble :D

Alex no sabe como funciona su nuevo cuerpo a pesar de todo este tiempo, a veces puede sentirse caliente en la zona inferior y ver el goteo de un líquido blanquecino cayendo de la hendidura que se abre ligeramente, que se ha negado a tocar porque odia la inexistencia de un órgano sexual y la incomodidad de su nuevo sistema reproductivo aunque tampoco es como si se dedicará o tuviera ganas para investigar y descubrir su nuevo cuerpo.

  
Sin embargo, esa descripción no abarca a su nuevo amante y compañero de casa, puede que no hable ni disfrute de la compañía humana pero eso no lo hacía un cavernícola, tal vez tan gruñón como uno pero bastante curioso e intuitivo hacia los misterios que era Alex en todo su esplendor.

  
“¿Enserio vas a hacer eso?” Cuestiona Slim luego de una larga sección de besos y frotarse contra la entrepierna vestida de Crow, probando sus límites. Siente el pinchazo contra su trasero cuando el trampero se sienta en la cama y lo coloca sobre sus caderas, se acomoda y espera sonriente pero nervioso.

  
“Si” Tan comunicativo como siempre observa el rostro de Alex antes de regresar a su labor anterior “Parece apretado” Una risa burbujea desde lo más profundo del pecho del soldado de basilisco ante esta declaración pero se corta en medio de ella cuando siente el dedo acariciar la abertura aplicando una ligera presión causando que más liquido brotará de esta.

  
Khovalyg no parece molesto o disgustado cuando acaricia y hunde un dedo dentro de la abertura húmeda, Alex jadea y se retuerce placenteramente cuando Crow aparentemente encuentra su órgano reproductivo, su pene erecto se desliza de la hendidura rezumando más de ese liquido transparente y de olor almizclado, Slim mira hacia su zona inferior justamente para observar la mano cubierta y brillante de Crow sujetando su pene rosado en forma de apéndice y obligándolo a mostrarse por completo, el soldado echa su cabeza hacia atrás recostándose del hombro del trampero mientras se retuerce en su agarre con los ojos cerrados.

  
No satisfecho con hacer al hombre deshacerse en sus manos, busca a tintas y baja por la parte interior de su compañero, más allá de donde la grieta goteante acaba y solo un poco más abajo encuentra otra pequeña hendidura, cuando empuja un dedo recubierto el pene en su mano se agita y el médico deja escapar un audible gemido de sorpresa y placer.

  
“Te tengo” Murmura más para sí mismo que para el hombre jadeante.  
Otro dedo curioso ayuda al otro en su camino dentro del hombre y continúa con su tarea silenciosa, solo se pueden escuchar los jadeos y el sonido húmedo de los dedos estirando su agujero sin piedad.

  
“Puedo notar que realmente te gusta la exploración” Susurra en un gemido y el otro puede escuchar ese tono divertido en sus palabras.

  
“Si. Lo disfruto” Es lo único que responde y Alex se ríe en voz alta.

**Author's Note:**

> Quizás traiga algo más a esta ship o no pero ya veré, sin más, gracias por leer.


End file.
